iRoomies
by B.Stryker
Summary: Freddie is looking forward to a summer vacation by himself, but that's changed when a blonde haired girl shows up at his door with luggage. DUN DUN DUN! It is Seddie. Don't like? Don't read! Rated T for cursing, some sexual moments, and shirtless gibbys!
1. Momma's moving in?

iRoomies

Well Irish Knight here. I know this seems far off from my usual fanfics but after some begging from my sister who is an iCarly fan I decided to do one for her so she can get off my back…AND she told me to make it Seddie…well hobey ho here we go….done in Freddie's pov, and rated t because I'm edgy like that. Yeah I'm the Rated R Writer.

….

This is exactly how I pictured spending my summer. My junior year ended yesterday and I had 3 months of relaxation. Even better I had the apartment to myself! My mom won a trip to the Bahamas and decided I was old enough to spend the summer by myself! Well the fact the Shay's are right across the hall helped. Actually now that I think about it….I hope that Low Jack chip in my head doesn't work that far….Oh well, no use worrying about it.

I looked over at my clock as it read 9:00 am. Now I know, why would I get up early during the summer? Getting up early allowed me to do more things…okay I lied. My mom called me forgetting the time zone differences. So I decided to start my day anyways. I got up, grabbed some clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

After about 30 minutes I got out and started to get changed. After I put my pants on I looked in the fogged mirror at my shirtless self. Now I'm not one to toot my own horn, but I really beefed up…Okay, I lied again. I love tooting my own horn. But still, I really did bulk up over the years. Half of it was for fencing, which I still do, the other half was to make myself look better looking for the girls. Well, at least it helped with fencing…High school wasn't all that different from middle school. I was still picked on for being the nerdy tech guy, but I wasn't a complete loser either. I even went out with a few girls, nothing really happened with those.

Just then a knock came at the door. I opened the bathroom door to hear another knock.

_Who wants to see me at 9 in the morning during the summer?_

I grabbed my wife beater t-shirt and threw it on as I headed for the door. Whoever it was, was impatient and was banging on my door.

"I'm coming! Don't have a freakin aneurysm!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Can I help you…."

I was very confused. Standing at my door, with several large suitcases, was Sam Puckett, and she looked even more pissed off than usual.

"Hey Freduccine." She said simply. (A/n: Freduccine is a play on Fettuccine an Italian Pasta. The more you know.)

"Uh hi Sam. Not to be rude….but…what the hell are you doing here at 9 in the morning with 1…2…3…5 suitcases?" I asked with a really confused look on my face.

"I moved out of my mom's house." Sam said, venom slowly dripping into her voice.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"My mom was ranting at me at how I'm lazy, selfish, violent and stuff. Then she compared me to Melanie so I just packed and left." Sam said "I am so done with that place.

I listened and nodded to Sam's story.

_I'm surprised she lasted 17 years there._

"Okay Sam. I understand why you have the suitcases. But why are you at my door and not Carly's?" I asked.

"Cause Carly is half way to New York right now." Sam spat at me.

"Carly left for New York already?" I asked looking at my watch.

"She left at like 5 in the morning Frednub. So since Carly is gone and I'm not going back to my house, I am staying with you! Now help me with my bags." She said taking the smallest one leaving me with the rest.

There was no point in trying to argue with Sam. Besides, it could be fun. I mean with Carly in New York that really left me with nothing to do. I mean I wasn't planning my whole summer around her, but still put a damper on things.

As I started carrying in Sam's bags, I must've had a sad look on my face cause Sam laughed.

"Does wittle Freddie miss Carly?" She asked in a mocking baby voice.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't full about missing Carly. I've gotten over that crush I had on her when we started high school. What annoyed me was that I missed seeing her off.

"So. two things. First, what are we having for breakfast? Second where is Momma gonna sleep?" Sam asked patting her stomach.

"Well I can make something for breakfast. As for the sleeping arrangements…we'll figure that out when it matters most." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Where's your mom?" Sam asked plopping down onto the couch like she owned it.

"In the Bahamas for three months." I said as I started making some breakfast.

"She left you by yourself? I'm impressed Fredwardo." Sam said, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Uh-huh" Was all I said as I continued to make breakfast. It was silent for a few minutes, the sizzling sound of the skillet being the only source of noise. After It was all done I called to Sam.

"Hey Sam Breakfast is….WAH!" I yelled as I turned around. For some reason Sam was standing extremely close to me, staring at me. I stared at her blue eyes for a second then started looking around because of the awkwardness. "Can I help you?"

"Something is different about you…..but I can't put my finger on it." Sam said simply. She tapped her chin with her index finger, thinking.

"Uh…..the food is ready." I said trying to make her stop. She stared at me silently for a few more seconds then shrugged and took a seat. I blinked a few times confused. I shrugged as well and placed a plate of Bacon, ham, sausage, hash browns, and eggs in front of Sam.

"Wow, this looks good Fredfurdor." Sam said almost inhaling her breakfast. I laughed and ate my breakfast at my own pace. When I finished I sat back with my arm on the back of the chair and stared at Sam.

"So. We need something to do today." I said leaning my chair back. That was when I felt something push my chair. I fell backwards and slammed my head onto the floor hard. "Ow…son of a…!" I said rubbing my head. I looked at Sam who had an unnatural innocent look on her face.

"What? I didn't do it!" She said smiling evilly. I rolled my eyes and got up, still rubbing my head. I looked at my hand to see if that was any blood and thankfully there wasn't.

"So anyways. What do you wanna do?" I asked as I continued to rub the bump I had on my head.

"Do you wanna watch some tv?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I said heading over to the couch.

I sat down as Sam jumped over the back and landed next to me.

"Can you not do that? I wanna make this couch last till summer ends." I said turning the tv on. As I flipped channels I kept rubbing the back of my head as Sam looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Come here." Sam said getting up on her knees. She turned my head so I was facing the opposite wall as I felt her fingers touch the back of my head. Just then a small electrical shock went through my body.

_What the hell was that? _

"It's just a small bump. Quit being a baby." Sam said turning her attention back to the tv.

I turned back to the tv as well, still wondering about that feeling that went through my body when Sam touched my head. After a few more mind numbing hours of tv I looked at my watch and saw it read 5pm.

"We can't keep watching TV all day. Wanna get a smoothie?" I asked Sam.

"Sure, you're buying." Sam said getting up.

I laughed as I got up. I was about to leave when I realized I still was in my undershirt. I grabbed a t-shirt and put it on as the two of us left. When we got to the Groovie Smoothie I order our smoothies as we sat down and drank them in silence. It was an awkward silence. It reminded me of that silence after Sam and I had that kiss….

_Why am I thinking about that now? Granted I did think about it a lot over the years but still…._

Just then T-bo walked over.

"Hey either of you wanna buy a corndog?" He asked holding up a stick of corn dogs.

"Uh….T-bo…..Why are the corn dogs on a stick….when they are already on a stick?" I asked, pointing to the small sticks in the corn dogs.

"Ah man…" T-bo said walking off.

I looked at Sam confused as she just laughed.

"That man ain't right." Sam said in between snickers.

We finished our smoothies laughing about the corn dog incident. When we were done we left the Groovie Smoothie and headed back to my apartment. We walked in and remember Sam still had her suitcases everywhere.

"We need to figure out the sleeping arrangements." I said after I tripped over one of the bigger suitcases.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"You can take my bed and I'll take the couch." I said pulling myself to my feet. I looked at Sam and she seemed unsure.

"Are you sure about that? Don't you have a guest room?" She asked.

"No, we don't. And it's okay. Come on." I grabbed her suitcases and brought them into my room.

Before I would never let Sam see my room. It would just become ammo for her insults. But now over the years I have slowly de-dorkified it. I still had my tech stuff everywhere but I got rid of my Galaxy War sheets and finally hung up posters of bands I like.

"Jeez Bensonium. Once again you have impressed me. When did you get less dorky?" She asked looking around the room.

"I'm still dorky. Just now I'm cool dorky." I said laughing, putting Sam's suitcases on the floor. "If you want to take a shower, bathroom is in the hall way first door to the left." I added heading out of the room. I headed over to the Kitchen and decided to start making dinner. Out of the corner of my hearing, I heard Sam heading into the bathroom. He heard the water being turned on. After about 35 minutes the water turned off and Sam walked out her blonde curly hair still damped. She was wearing a t-shirt and some panjama shorts. It was a kind of refreshing look for Sam.

I finished making dinner and put a plate in front of Sam. I sat down and started eating. Sam was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Everything okay Sam?" I asked taking a drink from my Peppy Cola.

"Did I do the right thing? Leaving my mom just like that?" Sam asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I put my can down and thought about it.

"Well it isn't about what I think. It's about what you think? Do you think it was the right choice?" I asked looking at her blue eyes trying to read what she was thinking.

After a few seconds of silence, Sam gave me a smile.

"Thanks." She said. I wasn't sure why she was thanking but I wasn't complaining. A thanks from Sam comes once in a blue moon. "Now seconds Fredpolo loco." She demanded. The old Sam was back. I smiled and got her seconds.

After dinner we sat back down on the couch and watched some more tv. After a while I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked down and saw Sam resting her head against my shoulder, her eye's half closed. After about 5 minutes Sam was out of it. I smiled as I watched her sleep.

_She had a long day. She deserves a good night sleep._

I got up, picked up Sam, and carried her to my room. I placed her on my bed and headed out the door. But before I did I could have sworn I heard Sam mumble my name. I just shrugged it off and flipped the switch turning the lights off. I headed back over to the couch and turned the tv off. I took my shirt and wife beater off and laid down on the couch. What I forgot about the couch when I made the sleeping arrangements earlier was that the couch was a loveseat…and my legs leaned over the side.

"This is gonna be a rough night." I said as I turned to find a comfortable spot.

…

Well there we go. Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2. Already in progress. If I work fast I might be able to get it done by tonight. If not defiantly by tomorrow! So read, review, laugh, cry, learn alittle about yourself


	2. The PantyGate Scandal

Well here it is Chapter 2 of iRoomies. I gotta say chapter 1 of this story is probably the best first chapter of any fanfic I wrote.

WARNING: Chapter contains some slight sexual moments. Anyways let's get into the story.

…

That night was probably one of if not the worst night I ever had. It took me forever to finally get to sleep. I spent a good couple of hours just trying to find a comfortable spot. When I looked at the clock on the wall it said it was 2 in the morning. I just groaned and shoved my face into the cushion of the sofa and let out a low muffled scream. I rolled onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes, trying to force myself to sleep.

As I laid there I started think about earlier. In a way, having Sam staying here is kinda cool. I mean, I know we never really got along a lot but that doesn't we can't start now. Over the years I learned to appreciate Sam. Before Sam's behavior and mannerisms would really piss me off, but now I find it cool that she is one of the most unique girls I know. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam was the only girl in the world that acted like her.

That doesn't mean we don't but heads though. While not as frequent as when we were younger, Sam and I still get at each other's throats. But one of the differences now is that ever since puberty decided to visit me, I slowly became taller than Sam. Soon I had a good 4-5 inches on her, but that doesn't mean I would poke the blond hair bear. No no no no no. I may be taller but Sam still knows how to break an arm in 3 places. And don't get me started on the Texas wedgie incident…my ass still burns sometimes….

After about an hour of just laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling fan spinning, I slowly started to drift off to sleep…That was until a noise woke me up….I opened my eyes to hear the fridge door open.

_Sam must be raiding the fridge. Glad to see she is making herself at home…._

I sat up and groggily rubbed my eyes.

"Sam, can you at least wait till morning to empty my fridge?" I asked yawning. I looked over at Sam.

Something wasn't right though…something was…off. I focused my eyes more and stared at the back of Sam. She was leaning into my fridge, shuffling through the contents of it. She seemed to be wearing the same shirt she wore yesterday. That was when I realized what was off…SHE WASN'T WEARING ANY PANTS! To say I was shocked is an understatement. Wanna know how? After I had my…eherm…revelation. I stumbled backwards and fell off the couch, banging my head onto the coffee table. Great. My head is gonna hate me later.

"Ow frick on a stick with a brick." I said grabbing my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply as I placed my hand on the back of my head. The bump from earlier was already getting bigger. "God freakin dammit."

"You okay?" I heard Sam ask.

"I think so." I said opening my eyes. I looked over at Sam and felt all the blood rush to my…face. Standing over me was Sam and in clear shot of my view were Sam's…pink and black…..undergarments. "WHA!"

"What is your problem?" Sam asked looking confused.

"My problem is your walking around my house without any pants on!" I yelled turning my deep red face away.

"What?" Sam asked looking down. "Oh. It was hot in your room so I took my shorts off."

"Well do you have to stand over me?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"AW! Is little Fredward embarrassed? Is this the first time you've seen a girl's underwear?" Sam asked an evil smile spreading across her face.

"No!" I snapped back.

To tell you the truth, I never really did see a pair in person. When it came to the bases of love I was always thrown out at second. Plus I never really gotten that close with a girl.

"Yeah right. Like a girl would ever like a nub like you enough to even think about showing you." Sam retorted.

Remember when I said that Sam and I still get at each other's throats? You thought I was kidding didn't you? This was one of the smaller ones too.

"Just go put some freakin pants on and leave me alone. I wanna get some sleep." I said getting up, plopping myself onto the couch, my back to Sam.

"Whatever Freddork." I heard Sam say as she walked off. I just grumbled under my breathe and closed my eyes. Thankfully all the commotion that happened tired me out enough to let me fall asleep quickly.

A week has passed since the Pantygate Scandal. Things slowly returned to normal. One thing that wasn't normal was the third food shopping trip I had to make. Sam cleaned out the fridge. So I learned to buy in bulk. Well after I finished putting the latest groceries in their place a knock came at the door.

"Sam can you get that?" I asked her.

She was sitting on the couch watching Girlie Cow.

"No." was her simple answer.

I groaned as I slammed a can onto the counter to show some frustration and went to open the door. Standing there, was pudgy, shirtless Gibby.

"Hey Gibby. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey Freddie, can I burrow a flash stick? I'm making a slideshow as a gift for Tasha and I's anniversary." Gibby asked.

_Something is so wrong with her…_

"Yeah it's in my room, come on in." I said as I walked over to my room. I went into my room and headed to my desk opening the top right drawer. I dug through the mess, trying to find the flash stick. I then started pulling random stuff out. Camera lens, a stapler, an unopened box of condoms…

"Well this is kind of a downer." I said to myself as I threw the box onto my bed.

After another minute of digging I finally found that damn flash stick.

"Got it right here Gibby!" I said walking out of my room, handing it to Gibby.

"Thanks man." He said as he headed out the door before stopping. "Hey….why is Sam here?" He asked with a low whisper.

"She's staying here for the summer." I said as if that sounded normal.

"I see. Well Freddie, good job." He said with a sly smile.

"What the hell are you talking about Gibson?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." He said. I stared at him blankly, and then it finally registered.

"Oh no. Hell no! We are not like that. Sam ran away from home and since Carly is in New York and had no place to stay, so I let her stay here." I said alittle shocked at the accusation.

"Yeah sure." Gibby said before leaving.

I closed the door and stared at the wood for a while. Gibby thought Sam and I were together…that is so absurd. Is the thought of Sam staying here so crazy that, that's the only possible explanation? I turned around and leaned against the wall looking at Sam who was wrapped up in her crappy cartoon. As I looked at her, there was some things that I noticed that I never really noticed before. Sam really turned out great over the years. While she may not be tall, probably 5'6 5'7, she still looked good. Everything on her was the perfect size. Her legs and….ehem….other assets…you know what I mean.

She defiantly became more popular when high school started. Granted a lot of guys were still scared of her but the ignorant ones that never heard of the infamous Sam Puckett thought she was extremely cute. And they were kinda right actually. I would go as far as say she's kind of hot….Did those words just come out of my mouth? I must be delusional. This is Sam Puckett! The girl that took pleasure in torturing and humiliating me all the time when we were kids. The girl that can make a guy tap out in under 10 seconds. The girl I had my first kiss with…

Okay, maybe I have a small crush on Sam, but it's normal right? I mean she's an attractive girl….I take back what I said about her being kind of hot. She's really hot. What the hell is wrong with me? First Carly, now Sam? I'm just a glutton for trouble aren't I. I wonder though, if it would be different with Sam.

_Yeah right. It'll be different. With Carly she politely rejected me. With Sam… I can imagine she would laugh, spit on me, punch me, knee me in the little Freddies, then tell the whole school and humiliate me._

"Hey Fredweird. Why are you staring at me with a deluded hopeless look on your face?" Sam asked as she noticed my blank stare.

"Oh, nothing just thinking…" I said running my fingers through my hair. I walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning my head back. I suddenly got a pounding head ache. Yeah coincidental huh?

"You okay Freddaroni?" Sam asked looking at me

"Yeah. Just a small headache. Nothing to worry about" I said looking at the tv, not really focusing on the tv.

I was so confused. Do I like Sam? Did I have a crush on the girl, who I said I hated since middle school? I decided to get some sleep.

"I'm taking a nap. Help yourself to what's ever in the fridge." I said getting up with yawn.

"Okay." Sam said turning back to the tv.

I walked into my room, took my shirt off and fell on my bed. I then felt something poke my in the chest. I reached down and picked up the box of unused condoms.

"These things are pissing me off." I said throwing them on a random pile on the floor. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep more confused than ever.

…

There we go Chapter 2 is done. Well read and review!


	3. Pool party at Gibby's

iRoomies

Holy beavecoon! I'm only on chapter 2 and I have a crap load reviews! This is literally my most reviewed fanfic ever. It might just be my greatest as well. And I didn't even wanna do it at first lol so anyways heres chapter 3. Warning I drop a F bomb in this chapter.

…

Today absolutely eats chizz. Today's temperature is 110. It's one of the worst heat waves in Seattle's history. No one wanted to do anything cause no one wanted to be outside. I had the AC cranking and I was still breaking out in a sweat! In New York the temperature is only 85. Carly is really lucky….

But between me and Sam, Sam was clearly smarter than me. She's been in the bathroom for the past hour taking an ice cold shower. Brilliant idea. Wish I thought of it first.

Then my male hormones decided to kick in cause I started think about Sam in the shower all wet and….WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING! I slapped myself across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Benson! She's your friend and would kill you if she knew you were thinking that!" I said to myself.

Finally after spending an hour and 20 minutes in the shower, Sam finally got out. And what she was wearing didn't help my problem. Sam was wearing one of iCarly's old penny tees that said "Get some French Toast", along with the shortest shorts I have ever seen on her. From a guy's perspective they really showed off her legs…..her hot legs….Dammit Benson snap out of it you freakin perv!

Sam walked over to the couch, sat down, and groaned.

"Frednub, do something about this heat!" She complained.

I sighed got up and went over to the air conditioner. I turned it as low as it could go.

"There. It's at its lowest possible setting." I said walking over to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of ice water. I tossed one to Sam who started rubbing hers across her forehead.

"Ug it's so hot!" Sam yelled rubbing the cold bottle on her armpits.

"I know. My clothes are straight up sticking to me!" I said pulling my shirt. It was drenched and really uncomfortable.

"Yeah same here." Sam said grabbing her shirt. She then proceeded to take it off. When it was off she threw it behind her. "Ah, much better."

Why is God testing me? WHY GOD WHY! Once again my boy hormones kicked in. I could help but look at Sam's figure. It was just so…perfect. Dammit there it goes again. Thankfully my phone rang so I was able to distract myself.

"Hello?" I asked picking up.

"Hey Freddie." I heard Gibby say.

"Wassup?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you and Sam wanted to come over and take a swim in the pool. I know you guys must be dying of heat stroke." Gibby said.

"Hey Sam you wanna go to Gibby's and go in the pool?" I asked Sam, who was busy rubbing her bottle around her neck.

"Yeah sure. Anything to get cool." She said getting up to get changed. She headed into my bedroom and closed the door.

I waited patiently for her to get out so I can grab my swim suit. After about 10 minutes Sam came out wearing what appeared to be my shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" I asked pointing.

"Yeah I'm borrowing it to cover up my bikini." Sam said not even worrying if it was okay with me. It was but you should still check right.

I got up and headed into my bedroom and closed the door. I dug through my drawer and eventually found my bathing suit. I threw it on, replacing my shirt with a white t-shirt and grabbed a towel. I left my room and saw Sam waiting patiently.

"Can we get going?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said opening the door for her.

After we left my apartment we made our way to Gibby's house. After we finally arrived I knocked on the door and was greeted by both Gibby and Tasha.

"Hey guys. Glad you can make it. Pool's out back." Gibby said, motioning us to follow him.

Sam and I followed Gibby into the backyard to find an amazing inground pool.

"Damn Gib this looks awesome." Sam said. She took my shirt off, kicked her flip flops to the side and jumped into the pool.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I took my t shirt off and kicked off my shoes and dove into the pool, followed by Gibby and Tasha. I floated on my back, my hands behind my head, just enjoying the pool. Gibby then swam over.

"Hey Freddie, did you get a glimpse at Sam in her bikini?" He asked, his motives clear as day.

Yeah I did. She looked sexy as freakin hell! Like I'm gonna say that out loud.

"For the last time Gibby. I don't like Sam. We are just friends." I said.

"I don't believe you. I've known you for too long. Admit it. You like Sam." He insisted.

"Ug fine." I said looking around make sure Sam wasn't listening. "I kinda do like Sam." I said in a whisper.

"I knew it. Why don't you ask her out." Gibby said looking victorious.

"Yeah fucking right. Remember what Sam did to you when you wouldn't go to that girl's ask dance? Imagine what she would do to me!" I snapped.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my chest. I jumped out of surprise to find Sam clinging to my back laughing.

"Wow Freddini. Didn't think I would startle you so much." Sam said still laughing.

"Yeah well when two random arms pop out of nowhere it'll make anyone jump." I said trying to dignify my dork behavior.

Then I felt a raindrop on my face. I looked up and saw how dark it got and how quickly it happened. Then it started to rain. All four of us got out of the pool and headed inside.

_Well this rain is very random. It's almost like a plot point to advance the story…..(yes I just broke the fourth wall)_

"Well Gib, I think Sam and I are gonna head back to the apartment. We'll see you two later." I said grabbing my stuff.

After Sam and I left Gibby's house the rain was slowly picking up.

"Come on Sam." I said turning back to Sam who was slowly walking.

"I'm too tired all of a sudden." She said. "Carry me?"

"Sure. Just cause we gotta get home." I said. The moment I said the word sure Sam jumped onto my back, hooking her arms around my chest. I grabbed both her legs and used them to keep Sam from falling off.

Normally this would be awkward, but at that moment it felt kind nice. I felt Sam's smooth skin against mine, her arms around my chest , clutching, Sam laying her head on my shoulder, her breath on the back of my neck.

After we got back to the apartment building I put Sam down and we walked up to my room….or should I say our room…..anyways. After we got there I opened the door and Sam went, followed by me. I closed the door, took my wet shirt off, and plopped myself onto the couch.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Night Freddie." Sam said yawning.

"Night Sam." I said closing my eyes. I slowly fell asleep peacefully.

Well it was peaceful until a loud bang woke me up. I looked around expecting to see something. It was just pitch black. Then I saw lightning shoot across the sky.

"Great lightning storm…"I said to myself laying back down. I then heard my bedroom door open and Sam walked over. She was once again wearing one of my shirts over her short shorts. Her blonde hair was all over the place too. That was when I saw something I only seen maybe once or twice before. Sam had a frightened look on her face.

"Uh hey Freddie…." She said. She looked scared and extremely nervous.

"Is everything okay Sam?" I asked sitting up. Sam sat down next to me and rubbed her arm.

"You probably think this is stupid but…um….I'm afraid of lightning…" Sam said not looking at me.

"Afraid of lightning?" I repeated. I was quite honestly shocked to hear that coming from a girl who was arrested 4 times.

"I don't like being alone during lightning storms…" She said.

Just then a big flash of lightning lit up the room and startled Sam, who buried her face in my chest. I didn't know what to do or say so I did what I thought was right. I wrapped my arm around Sam and rubbed her back.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" I said to her.

"Is it okay if I stay out here with you?...at least just for tonight?" She asked looking at me with her blue eyes. In a way the look in her eyes made her look so innocent.

"Of course." I said. I laid back, as Sam laid on top of my, her head on my chest.

_THIS IS AWESOME!_

Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't doing this so I could soften Sam up to ask her out. No way. I was doing this because she was truly frightened and I wanted her to relax.

"Night Sam." I said looking down at her.

Sam looked up at me and gave me a smile. She put her arms around my chest and wrapped her one leg around mine.

"Night Freddork." She said falling asleep with a smile on her face.

I decided to get some sleep too. This was gonna be an interesting thing to wake up to.

…

Well there we go Chapter 3 in a three day span. I am awesome. If I have offended anyone with my language or the situations in this chapter….grow up. Read and review.


	4. The Fight to End All Fights

iRoomies

Well IK here. Sorry this update took awhile. I had to work crazy hours this weekend so I was exhausted whenever I had a chance to type. But it's worth the pay. Plus it's a smoothie place so I am just like T-bo! Anyway here's the much anticipated Chapter 4.

Ever wake up and realize something about yourself and you just don't give a crap? Well I had one of those this morning. Let me recap for you. Yesterday was the hottest day this summer. Sam and I were invited to Gibby's for a swim. While there I told Gibby that I liked Sam. He told me to ask her out and I declined the idea for risk of my own safety.

Afterwards it started to rain so Sam and I headed home, with me carrying Sam on my back. That night there was a thunderstorm and Sam came out, reveling something about herself I never even knew existed. She told me she was afraid of lightning and hated being alone during lightning storms. So I did what any friend would do and comforted her. Well we both ended up falling asleep, Sam lying against my chest.

And that's where I found myself this morning when I woke up. At first I didn't want to wake up. I was having a nice dream. I would tell you but, this is a t rated fanfic. (4th wall broken again!) That was when I realized something was on my chest. And it was pretty heavy. I opened my eyes alittle and saw a blonde blur. I opened them more to see a mess of curly blonde hair. That was when I remember the night before. There was Sam, curled up in a ball on my chest. Her legs almost twisted around mine, her arms resting on my chest. In a way she reminded me of a cat sleeping on their owner.

"Well, this is nice." I said quietly to myself.

I wrapped my one arm around Sam's waist and put my other arm behind my head, resting on it. I gave myself some time to think. I have accepted the fact I like Sam. I'm even starting to think I always liked Sam. I also believe the reason I kept trying to convince Carly to date me was because she always rejected me, which in turn reminded me of Sam.

That was when I heard Sam let out a small moan and stirred slightly. I held my breathe alittle wondering how she was gonna react if she woke up. Thankfully she just repositioned her head closer to my neck and went back to sleep. I felt her calm breathing on my neck and it was kind of relaxing.

"Maybe I should ask Sam out…" I said to myself quietly.

I then just laughed silently to myself. Yeah I can just see how that would go.

_"Hey Sam, I was wondering. Do you wanna see a movie?"_

_ "Benson…are you asking me out on a date?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ Sam then puts me in an ankle lock as I scream like a baby._

I just chuckled at that thought. In the end it's always Sam doing something to me. And as much as people think I hate the torture she put me through. I never fully minded it. I knew it was just our way of staying friends. If we didn't bite at each other's throats we would eventually argue for real and stop being friends all together. It was diffidently a love/hate relationship.

That was when I heard Sam let out another small moan. I looked down and saw her slowly open her eyes. She blinked a few times to see if what she was looking at was right. She pushed herself up and looked at me. She then let a small smile creep across her face.

"Morning." I said smiling too.

"Morning Freddie." Sam said laying back down on my chest.

"Feeling any better?" I asked rubbing Sam's back alittle.

When did I get this bold? A few years ago I wouldn't even dream about holding Sam's hand, but look at us now!

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay out here…" Sam said sitting up. She got up from the couch and yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She added walking off.

I was kinda disappointed. I enjoyed lying here with Sam. It was nice being close to Sam without hating each other. I sat up and grabbed my pearphone. I checked my emails. Surprisingly there was one from Gibby.

"Hey Freddie, there's a party at my house tonight and I want you and Sam to come. See you at 7!" I read. Then I saw another email from Gibby.

"Maybe you can ask Sam out there!" It said.

I rolled my eyes and deleted that email. Then Sam came out with clothes for her.

"Hey Sam, you wanna go to a party Gibby is having tonight?" I asked her putting my phone down.

"A party at Gibby's?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief. "Eh sure. What time?"

"The email said 7." I said putting my arm around my eyes.

Sam nodded and headed into the shower. The rest of the morning was boring so I am not gonna bore you with details. The important parts happened before the party. I was in my room getting dressed for the party. I settled for a button up shirt and a pair of khakis. Remember I said I was still alittle nerdy. Anyways I finished getting ready and left the room. Sam was sitting on the couch texting someone when he saw me and gave me a wolf whistle.

"Damn Fredbutt you clean up good." She said in a teasing manner.

I just laughed at her.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get going." I said smiling. "You don't look bad yourself."

That was an understatement. Sam looked freakin amazing. She wasn't in a dress but it was an outfit that I wasn't used to seeing on Sam.

"Well shall we go?" I asked opening the door.

Sam smiled and got up. As she walked out the door, she ran her hand across my chest and gave me a sweet smile. It sent a chill down my back.

_She's probably teasing me but God help me I don't care._

We headed for Gibby's house and quickly found our way there. We stood on the front porch and knocked on the door. Gibby opened it as we saw the whole house full of people.

"Gibby how the hell do you keep doing this?" Sam asked. It was a mystery but Gibby has always been able throw parties.

"I would tell you but that would take too long. Come on in and enjoy the party." Gibby said stepping aside to let us in.

Me and Sam walked into the party and were surprised to see the number of people here. That was when someone walked up to us. Someone I really despise. Who would come walking up, but Richard Val. captain of the soccer, baseball, and football team. He was "perfect" according to girls. He was smart, athletic, good looking. It made me want to puke. Well he walked up and it wasn't to chat with me. So you can guess who he went for.

"Hey Sam. Looking good." He said giving Sam a toothy smile.

_Ug. Gag me with a spoon!_

"Thanks Richie! You don't look to bad yourself." Sam said going alittle red.

I looked at Sam shocked. I haven't seen her act like that since the whole Jonah fiasco back in middle school. Ever since then I rarely see Sam get "girlie" like this. That was when Dick noticed me.

"Hey dork. Why don't you bounce and give me and Puckett some privacy?" He said. His fagness showing clear as day.

"Make me." I said folding my arms. I wasn't gonna roll over for this douche.

"Hey Freddie could you get us some drinks?" Sam asked sweetly. Touching my arm.

"Fine." I said sighing.

I got Sam's message as I left the two alone. I headed over to the table and got myself a drink and went out back. It was empty so I could just sit there and think. I sat on a chair and looked at my red plastic cup. I was depressed. I was actually thinking about asking Sam out but that doucher ruined it. After I finished my drink I went back inside to get a refill when I saw Richie talking with his friends. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so I tried to hide myself and listen.

"So Rich, I saw you talking to that Puckett girl. You trying to date her?" His one friend asked.

"Hell no. Why would I want to date Puckett? No I just want to get her into bed." Richie said with a gay smile on his face.

I was shocked. Dick was just talking to Sam so he can have sex with her? I gotta do something!

"That's Richie for ya. Always looking to score!" One of Dick's friends said laughing like an idiot.

"You know it. You know what they saw. The crazier the girl, the better the sex!" Richie said laughing, high fiving his friends.

I just lost it. I marched up to the douche and shoved him hard.

"What the hell do you want Benson?" Dick asked me trying to look tough.

"Why don't you leave Sam alone you fucking faggot? She doesn't want anything to do with you." I said trying to look tough.

Dick just laugh at me.

"What are you her mother? Trying to protect you? Haven't you forgot Benson, Sam hates you!"

"I don't care if she does hate me. If you do ANYTHING to harm Sam in anyway…I will…" I said clenching my fists.

"Will what? Kill me with your boring tech lingo?" Richie asked mocking me.

I just snapped. I threw a punch and caught Richie clear in the stomach. Richie doubled over holding his gut. He then got mad and threw a punch, hitting me across the face. I then grabbed Richie arm and bent it behind his body, putting him in a hold that Sam used to put me into the whole time.

"FREDDIE STOP!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Sam standing there.

I let go of Richie's arm as he walked over to Sam.

"Sam you're friend is nuts! He just attacked me out of nowhere!" Richie said lying.

"Yeah Benson just suckered punched Richie!" One of Richie's friend's said.

"Benson had no reason to jump Rich!" The other said.

"Freddie….is this true?" Sam asked, sorrow creeping on her voice.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there my fist shaking. I had no way to justify what I did. I was out numbered in opinions.

"Yeah. It's true." I said lying. Richie looked just as shocked as Sam did. I guess he wasn't expecting me to lie like that.

Sam then marched up to me and slapped me hard in the face. Everyone let out a gasp. Some people inhaled sharply. I just took it and looked at the blond hair girl in front of me. It looked like the slap hurt her more than me because she was choking back tears.

"How dare you just attack Richie! You're just jealous because he's smarter then you, more athletic then you, more popular then you, and the fact that girls want to be around him. He is just better then you in everything. You're just a…just a…FUCKING LOSER!" Sam said yelling the last part.

I didn't say a word. I just walked past Sam. As I headed past Richie he gave me a douchie triumphant smile. He won. I lost. Plan and simple. I walked past Gibby who tried to stop me. He finally got me to stop outside.

"You're just gonna give up like that?" Gibby asked.

"YEAH I'M GIVING UP! I LOST! DICK WON! SAM HATES ME NOW ALL BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO STICK UP FOR HER!" I yelled. All the anger I had was pouring out.

"You can't let him win Freddie." Gibby said.

"There's no point in fighting anymore. Sam wants nothing to do with me. I told you this would happen. Sam would just hate me more. We were getting along perfectly fine now she doesn't even want me in her sights!" I said heading home.

I marched into the apartment and heard Lewbert yelling something. I didn't care I marched up to my floor and looked at my door. I had to talk to someone. I turned around and knocked on the Shay's door. Thankfully Spencer opened the door.

"Hey Freddie, what can I do ya for?" He asked, letting me in.

"Spencer I need advice." I said sitting on the couch, putting my face into my hands.

"Sure kid, on what?" He asked walking over to his toaster putting a bagel in it then sitting down as well.

I told him about everything that happened between me and Sam, and then I told him about the party. He listened and nodded. When I finished, there was an awkward silence.

"Now Sam doesn't even want to look at me now. So I did all that for nothing." I said breaking the silence.

"Well I think you should wait a few days till things calm down and then explain to Sam what happened." Spencer said showing that 1% of maturity he had.

"I guess….uh Spencer…toaster's on fire." I said as the toaster went up in flames. Spencer yelled, got up, and beat the flaming toaster with a broom, igniting the broom.

"Ah man and I just got this one to replace the other broom!" He yelled waving the flaming broom.

I just got up and left the apartment and heading into mine. I sat down on the couch, thinking about today. It absolutely sucked ass. An hour later Sam came home. She opened the door, looked at me, and just walked right past me into my room, slamming the door behind her.

I groaned as I laid down. At that moment I wished Carly was here so I could ask her help. But she's gotta be in New Freakin York. Fuck my life is going down the drain…

Well there we go. Kinda dark yes. But you gotta have the dark to make the story good and to drive it! You can't have the two all lovie dovie this much! You gotta through some anger there! So read review and what not. Update will be coming within the next few days.


	5. Making Up is Hard to Do

iRoomies

IK present and accounted. Well I'm still having alittle trouble figuring out if you liked or hated the last chapter. Well anyways. Before I rack my brain on this, let me work this chapter out. …

You know how when things aren't really going your way time seems to slow down. Well it's been a week since the party and Sam and I haven't said a word to each other. What made it even worst is that fact she started seeing Richie Val.

That was salt in the wounds. When she told me she was dating him she might as well stabbed me with a knife. It was bad enough she didn't want anything to do with me, but to date the guy I fought because I was standing up for you is just wrong.

I was depressed as hell. There were days where I just didn't do anything. Having the person you really like slap you and call you a fucking loser really kills you deep inside. I feel like my hearts been ripped out and replaced with a razor blade.

That was when my phone rang. I let it buzz a while. Then I picked it up and looked at the Caller Id. Carly Shay. I turned it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I said not moving from my spot on the couch.

"Freddie? What is going on back home? I just talked to Spencer. What's happening between you and Sam?" I heard Carly ask. She sounded alittle frantic.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"From the beginning." Carly said.

I spent the next few minutes explaining everything to Carly. From the morning Sam moved into the night Sam and I slept on the couch together.

"So why is Sam all pissed off at you?" Carly asked.

"I got into a fight at a party with Richard Val because I overheard him talking about just using Sam for sex. I had to do something. But apparently I chose the wrong option." I said getting extremely depressed.

"Aw Freddie…." Carly said sounding sympathetic. It was nice to know that Carly understood why I did it. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. To make matters worse for me. Sam is dating Richie Val!" I said leaning my head back. Just saying that sentence killed me inside.

"Just tell Sam the truth….about everything." Carly said putting emphasis on everything. I knew what she was talking about.

"Carly do really expect Sam to just forgive me like that if I told her I liked her? Think about it. She called me a loser, slapped me, and is dating the guy I hate. If I just came up and said 'Hey Sam, I really like you' she would think I was just trying to break up her and Richie and she would just hate me more." I said shaking my head.

"You never know unless you try. And from what I heard from you, Sam might just like you too." Carly said.

I just laughed.

"Yeah right. Sam likes me. Even if she did before, she doesn't know. I'm nothing to her now." I said getting mad at myself. As much as I hated to think it, I might be right.

"You'll never know unless you try Freddie. I'm just shocked you're giving up so easily. You never gave up this easily when you were crushing on me." Carly said.

"That's because you never fully gave me a reason to think it couldn't happen. Sam did." I added.

"Well either way. You just have to try Freddie. I gotta go for now. I'll call you later and promise me you'll think about telling Sam who you feel." Carly said sounding stern.

"Yeah whatever." I said.

"Well bye Freddie." Carly said hanging up.

"Bye Carly." I said knowing she wouldn't hear me. I hung up my phone and rolled onto my stomach. I put my face into the arm rest and let out a muffled yell.

Why must life be this tough for me right now? I kinda wish I was still by myself. My only problem would have been whether to have pizza or burgers for dinner. Not panicking over the girl I love dating the biggest douche in the universe.

Then I heard my bedroom door open. I looked up and saw Sam walking out. She had a date with Dick tonight. What made it worst was how hot she looked in her outfit.

"Going out with Dick?" I asked putting venom in my voice.

"Yeah we're going to see a movie. It's nice to be able to go out with someone that 'likes' you." Sam said throwing the insult at me.

"Yeah yeah. I don't give a crap." I said standing up. I walked over to my room and slammed the door shut. I opened my window and climbed onto the fire escape.

Ever since that time back in grade school where Sam revealed I never kissed a girl, the fire escape became my personal thinking spot. I grabbed a soda from the cooler I had out there and sat down on the lawn chair. The sun was starting to go down. Seattle really looks amazing at sunset.

I thought about that day I first I sat out here. Everyone at school mocked me for not ever kissing anyone. The emails I got from the iCarly fans were just as cruel. Who knew so many cruel people watched our web show.

Then I thought about when Sam and I kissed. I think that was when my crush on Sam started. I mean I wasn't planning on it. We just kissed just to get it over with then BAM, next thing I know I'm crushing on her.

"This absolutely sucks. Here's to the folks with better lives then me." I said holding my can up in a toast. I took a sip and sat back. I put my feet on up the ledge and watched as the sun vanished below the city sky line.

As I sat there I thought about a lot of things. How iCarly got started, when I quit iCarly because I felt underappreciated, when Sam and Carly fought and we had to stop iCarly, and when Spencer, Gibby, Sam, and I rebuilt Carly's room. I even remember when Sam jumped on me when I was demonstrating the trampoline on Carly's floor.

Sam, Carly, and I were involved in some crazy stuff. Going to Japan, being tied up by convicts, hell even being held hostage by that crazed chicken loving freak! I sat there laughing alittle at how much funny we had over the years. And even when Sam and I were hating each other we always came through in the end. Like the time I gave up my chance to study around the world to Missy to help Sam.

"Sam…. After all I did for her, she just tosses me out like yesterday's trash…" I said throwing my empty can over the ledge.

I grabbed another soda and popped it open. I took a sip and leaned turned my pear pod on. The first song was an acoustic Cuttlefish song. It was the basic acoustic style song. Talking about loving a girl who leaves you. Touché magic Pearpod. You seem to know what songs to play to make me feel worst.

I quietly sang along to song the, finishing my third soda. Thank god I am not a drinker or this would end badly for me.

"It's times like this I start to wonder about my life." I said to myself.

And it's true. Now I'm not saying I'm contemplating ending my life. I just question what I want to do in my life. Do I want to stay in Seattle for college or attempt to start anew? Do I want to be a techie for the rest of my life?

Before I could even answer myself I heard the door to my apartment slam. I looked into my room, expecting to see Sam but she wasn't there. I turned my music off and climbed into my bedroom. I opened my door and saw Sam sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. I could clearly tell she was crying. But over what?

"Sam…you ok?" I asked slowly walking over to her.

She looked up at me and I could see she was crying hard. Her eyes were red and puffy, her make-up was running slightly. But despite all this she still gave me a dirty look.

"Why do you care Freddloser?" She asked.

I_t would have been better if she just spat on me…_

"Why do I care? You're crying on my couch at…12 o'clock at night." I said sitting next to Sam. "What happened?"

"Richie broke up with me." Sam said putting her face back in her hands.

_WOOHIE! *Trumpets play*_

"Why would he break up with you just like that?" I asked.

"Because…..because….because I wouldn't have sex with him!" Sam said crying.

"WHAT! BECAUSE OF THAT!" I yelled. "I'm gonna kick his FUCKING teeth done that fucking throat!" I added.

"Why would he do this? Is it because of me?" Sam asked me.

I wanted to tell her the truth that Richie was a perverted conniving asswipe. But I wasn't gonna tell while she's like this. So I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She put her head on my shoulder and cried.

"I don't know why he would do that. Some people are just inconsiderate jerks. But listen to me." I said holding her face so she would look at me.

I stared at her teary blue eyes.

"Any guy that would hurt you like this over something as trivial as not having sex with him, then he doesn't even deserve to be on the same planet as you. You did nothing wrong." I said trying to sound as meaningful as possible.

Sam sniffed a few times then smiled. She then put her head back on my shoulder, this time resting it, as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Freddie. You always know the right thing to say." She said quietly.

I hugged her and rubbed her back alittle.

"No problem. In fact….there's something I need to tell you." I said as Sam looked at me.

_Ug why does she have to look at me with those blue eyes! They are killing me! Well, it's all or nothing…_

"I just wanted to say, when you were yelling at me at the party, that part about me being jealous…it's true. I am jealous. Jealous that I couldn't be the one talking to you, asking you out. So what I'm trying to say….I l-l-l-love you.." I said feeling my face go a shade of red that I never thought was physically possible for a human. I thought I would pass out from sheer blood lost.

Sam just looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

_She thinks I'm a freak now. Great. She's actually speechless…I am so screwed. Dammit Freddie why did you do that? Damnit damnit damnit damnit!_

Then Sam grew a smile across her face. I was too busy shouting at myself that I didn't notice Sam putting her hands on my face, until she turned my head to look at her.

"Freddie relax!" She said before kissing me.

Now this wasn't one of those "thanks for being a friend" kisses. No. This was the mother of kisses. The full on tongue make out kiss! And it was GOOD! I can't remember the last time I kissed a girl like that.

At first I was shocked but that quickly vanished. I wrapped my arms around Sam, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck, running her hands through my hair.

After we finally finish kissing to get some air, I looked into Sam's blue eyes and they had a whole new light to them. In fact her whole face was glowing.

"I love you too." Sam finally said smiling.

I smiled as well as I moved a lock of Sam's hair away from her face. Then I started to frown.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the whole fiasco at the party. The reason I got into the fight with him was because I overheard him saying he was only interested with you so he can get you into bed. I got angry and punched him." I said frowning at the thought.

Sam looked surprised.

"Why didn't you say so?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think you would believe me. I thought you would think I was just a jealous douche bag. I'm sorry." I said slumping my shoulders, looking at the ground.

"Freddie…" Sam said. She picked my head up and gave me a kiss on the lips. When she finished she looked into my eyes.

"I would never think that you're a douche bag." Sam said smiling.

I smiled as well and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You had a rough night." I said.

"Will you come sleep with me? I mean not like that! I just meant you and me sharing a bed!" Sam said growing red at what she said. I smiled at how nervous she got.

"I understand. Come on." I said standing up, helping Sam up. We walked over to my room as I opened the door.

Sam grabbed one of my T-shirts and went into the bathroom to change. I took my shirt, shoes, and pants off, leaving my boxers on, and fell onto my bed. After Sam got finish changing she walked out and walked over to the bed. She got in, getting herself close to me.

"Well good night Sam." I said giving her a kiss.

"Night Fredward." Sam said kissing me back.

I threw my arm around Sam's waist as I closed my eyes and feel asleep, enjoying what I finally done.

…

There we go. A chapter for the seddie fans to mark over. Originally the fight was gonna last longer but I ran out of ways to advance the story while keeping them made at each other. But don't go panicking this is not and I repeat NOT the last chapter. I still have a ways to go.

So read and review. OH! And send this story to your Icarly/seddie friends and tell them to r/r and then send it to more of their friends! I wanna see if I can break 100 reviews! So this is IK good night and good luck.


	6. iWant a Ham Plushie

iRoomies

Well it's your most favorite Seddie writer IK here. This chapter took a lot of brain power to type but it's worth it I think. I also wanna apologize for the long wait. School, work, and writer's block delayed this chapter a lot. So sit back, grab your popcorn, and enjoy. Warning: This chapter contains several sexual references and jokes

…

"Damn alarm clock!" I groaned hearing my alarm clock ring.

I tried to roll over to turn it off but there was a weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and smiled. Sam was once again curled up on my chest. I laid back and hit the off button on my alarm clock. I put my arm behind my head and rubbed Sam's back with the other. She looked extremely cute when she was asleep. All quiet, clutching my chest like a small child.

Sam stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up and let a giant smile crawl across her face. She looked so cute.

"Morning Sammy." I said.

"Morning Freddie." Sam said leaning up and giving me a kiss.

I kissed her back as she laid her head down on my chest, wrapping her arms around it.

"Hey Freddingo…when did you get so ripped?" Sam asked looking up at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Eh started about 8th grade." I said. "You like?"

Sam let a grin spread across her face. The only way I could describe it is if I call it her evil grin. It's the grin she gets when she thinks, hears, or sees something she likes.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're not my little dork anymore." She said laughing alittle.

I laughed along with her. It was good to be able to do this again. Especially since Dick Val was out of the picture. At least I hope he was…

"Well I'm gonna go shower. Now don't you go peaking" Sam said giving me a joking serious look.

"I won't. You walk around in your underwear half the time anyways so there's no need to peak." I said laughing as Sam punched me in the arm playfully.

Sam got up and headed for the shower but not before lifting my shirt up and giving me a shot of her panty clad butt. She was clearly teasing me but I couldn't give a crap! The girl can go from cute to fucking hot in 1 second flat! I put both my arms behind my head and smiled.

"Life is good." I said.

I heard the water in the shower turn on. I looked at the time and decided to go make some breakfast. I got up, threw a t-shirt on, and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed some food and started cooking, humming to myself. I made bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns, the works. Just as I was finishing up breakfast I heard the water turn off.

"Hey Sam. Breakfast is ready!" I yelled.

The amount of time Sam took to get ready and arrive at the table was so small; I didn't have time to check my watch. The girl can move quickly when food is involved. And like the Sam I know, she started inhaling her food with that bottomless pit she calls a stomach. I laughed to myself. Sam had more sides to her then a pair of dice. There was the cute side, the hot side, the sexy side, the pissed off side, the happy side, the sad side, the funny side, the hungry side, the really hungry side, and the extremely hungry side.

I sat down with my plate and started eating my breakfast. Sam was already on her second helping.

_How can that girl eat like that and keep that figure?_

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked, her mouth full of hash browns.

"Just wondering where all that food goes." I said shaking my head laughing.

"It goes to my ass." Sam said.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. I tilted my head to the side alittle and looked at Sam's butt that was seated in the chair.

"You're kidding right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am! Jeez! And I saw you staring at my ass, you perv." Sam said throwing a small chunk of sausage at my head.

Before I could remark with a witty comeback the phone rang. I got up and looked at the caller i.d. It said Carly Shay.

"Hey Sam it's Carly!" I said.

"Oh put her on speaker!" Sam said getting up, jumping onto my couch.

I pushed the button to send the call to speaker. I looked at Sam and pushed a finger to my lips, saying be quiet.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Freddie. It's Carly. How is everything going?" Carly asked.

"Okay I guess." I said keeping a sense of vagueness.

"Where's Sam?" Carly ask going straight to the point.

"HEY FREDDIE GET YOUR SWEET ASS BACK HERE AND COME BACK TO BED!" Sam yelled into the receiver.

It took every ounce of will power to not laugh, shout at Sam, or gasp. Thankfuly Carly did two of the three.

"What….was that?" Carly asked making sure she heard what she heard.

"Come on! I'm getting cold!" Sam yelled adding onto her joke.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a loud laugh. If only I could see Carly's face. She is probably so pissed off!

"Sorry Carls. Couldn't help it. It's been like a month since I bugged you." Sam said into the receiver, smiling ear to ear.

"So I guess you two finally made up?" Carly asked.

"You can say that." I said putting my arm on the arm rest of the couch, leaning on it.

"Yeah we made up…..then out." Sam said getting that smile of hers again.

"WHAT! You two made out?" Carly yelled.

"Yeah. And it was goooooooood. You really missed out on a good kisser Carls." Sam said giving me a wink.

I felt myself go red in the face. For some reason the way Sam described kissing me, she made it sound like I was a food. Then again, I wouldn't put it past Sam to think that actually.

"WHEN? HOW? WHY!" Carly asked.

"Last night. Richie dumped me and Freddie comforted me. One thing lead to another then, next thing we know, we're playing tonsil hockey." Sam said lying on the couch on her stomach.

"Is that true Freddie?" Carly asked.

"If I didn't interrupt or yell at Sam yet then what do you think?" I said as Sam gave me a smile.

Carly then let out a high pitch squeal.

"I knew you two would end up together." Carly said talking alittle faster. She was in girlie mood.

"You knew?" Sam asked just as confused as I was.

"Yeah ever since I found out you two kissed on the fire escape, I noticed that you two were slowly flirting with each other more." Carly said.

I looked at Sam. That doesn't seem that far fetch actually.

"So how far did you to get?" Carly asked, practically begging.

"First base, I guess." I said looking.

"Anything else?" Carly asked.

"We slept in the same bed. Nothing really shocking." Sam said shrugging.

"YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME BED? ANYTHING HAPPEN!" Carly asked almost franticly.

"What? NO! We just slept in the same bed. We didn't do anything besides that!" I said growing even redder. I looked at Sam who had a shade of red on her face that rivaled mine.

"Are you guys lying to me?" Carly asked.

"If we're lying, then may god destroy all the ham in the world." Sam said.

_She serious. Or nuts. Or hot. Or all three._

"You are serious." Carly said as if reading my mind. "Well I'm gonna go now. I gotta meet some friends my lunch. Bye you two love birds!"

Then Carly hung up. I hung up the phone and looked at Sam.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked Sam.

"Wanna go get a smoothie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure. Just let me get change." I said.

I went into my room and quickly got changed. I walked out and grabbed my wallet.

"Let's go." I said.

"I've been meaning to ask, don't you have a license?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but I don't have a car." I said.

"Why?" Sam asked, getting up.

"Sam, you know my mom. She thinks everything is dangerous. Remember how she used to dunk my underwear in that delousing crap?" I said opening the door laughing. My mom has done some crazy shit to me.

We went to the Groovie Smoothie but not before noticing something going on in the park next to it. We went over and saw a bunch of people working on a fair.

"Oh sweet! A fair! Hey fat bald guy! When's the fair?" Sam asked yelling at the closet worker.

"You don't have to call him fat and bald." I said rubbing between my eyes at the base of the nose.

"Well little lady. The fair starts tonight at 6." The guy said. It was like he wasn't even fazed by the fat, bald comment.

"Oh! Can we go tonight Freddward?" Sam asked looking at me with those blue eyes. I haven't seen her this excited since they came out with that bacon flavored Mayonnaises.

"Of course we can." I said smiling. Sam's smiled grew even bigger. "Let's get those smoothies first."

Well I'm not gonna bore what happen after that. I wanna get to the detail about the fair. Why? Because the events happening there are WAY more interesting on how long it took me to get dress.

When Sam and I arrived at the fair, it was 7pm. Depsite it just opening an hour ago the fair was in full swing. Almost everyone in town was there! Well sure enough one of the first booths Sam and I visited was a booth selling food. And that was what we did for awhile. Sam wanted to try every single type of food there was. Caramel apples, funnel cake, cotton candy, all of it.

Normally I wouldn't really mind it, but being the nice guy that I am, I am paying for this and I am running out of money fast! Well after breaking my last 20, Sam and I walked around the fair, just looking at everything. That was until Sam saw something that got her attention. She quickly dropped her caramel apple and ran over to a game booth. I walked over to see her staring at a giant plush ham.

"I WANT THAT!" Sam said with a determined look on her face. She turned to me. "Do you know what you must do?"

"Yeah. You'll owe me." I said taking my wallet out. I handed the guy running the game the money. The object was to knock over three sets of bottles with baseballs. Easy enough right? Well I learned how luck can kick you in the nuts.

The first two sets were no problem. Knocked them down with ease. What happened with the third set was clearly unlucky. I threw the ball at the bottles, hitting them. However only two were knocked off instantly. The last one bounced around on the stand for about a minute before landed perfectly straight up, dead center of the stand.

"What the hell…." I said as I handed the guy more money to try it again. He restacked the bottles and handed me the balls.

I looked in my now completely empty wallet. I had to either win the ham now, or Sam will be pissed at me. I grabbed the balls and threw the first one at the first set. Knocked it down. I threw the second ball. Second set knocked down. I threw the ball and hit the bottles. Two of them feel off as one was left spinning around the stand. It got closer to the edge, as I held my breath, wishing it would fall over. As it slowed down I thought it was gonna fall over. But once again, the bottle stayed on the stand, this time, half of the bottle was over the edge!

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" I said, clearly pissed off. I kicked the booth really hard with my foot, hurting said foot. "Now I think I have broken toes!" I added grabbing my throbbing foot.

I turned to Sam and frowned.

"Sorry I couldn't win the ham." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Sam looked at me for a few minutes. She then walked up to me and gave me a kiss of the cheek.

"It's okay. You already bought me all that food. Let's go look at some other booths." Sam said as she started to walk off. I started following her.

"Hey kid!" I heard the booth runner yell. I turned around as the giant ham plushie landed in my arms. "When you kicked the booth, the bottle fell over. It's yours."

"Thanks…" I said turning around, facing Sam. "Here." I handed her the giant ham.

Sam looked at the man, then at the ham, then at me. Then a smile spread across her face as she ran up and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Freddie." She said after she stopped kissing me.

"Why don't we head back home? This place is no fun when you're broke." I said looking at my empty wallet again.

"Sure." Sam said, clutching her ham.

The two of us headed back to the apartment. When we walked in, I flopped myself down onto the couch. Sam sat down next to me and looked at the ham.

"Thanks again for doing all that for me tonight." She said smiling.

"No problem. Though, I kinda wish I didn't kick that booth so hard. My foot is killing me!" I said as I grabbed my foot.

Sam laughed.

"What do you think you're mom would do if she found out you and I were dating?" Sam asked out of nowhere.

Crap…I completely forgot about my mom….explaining this would be awkward. Especially since Mom always, I wouldn't say hated, but dislikes Sam. She kept saying she's a bad influence on me and such.

"She would panic, call me Fredward, yell at me, then make me take a tick bath." I said laughing at the thought.

"Your mom is nuts." Sam said.

"She defiantly has a few screws loose." I remarked.

Just then a knock came at the door. Both Sam and I looked at the door.

"What nub us knocking at this time of night?" Sam asked.

"I'll go see." I said getting up.

I went over to the door and opened it. The moment I opened it I was confused. Even more confused than the first Sam moved in.

"Uh…Sam….you need to see this…." I called.

Sam got up and walked over to the door. When she saw who was at the door, she went wide eyed.

"Melanie?" Sam asked shocked.

Standing in the hall was a girl that looked exactly like Sam. Wait, did she say Melanie? Her supposed twin?

"Hi guys. Mind if I come in?" She asked sweetly.

I didn't say a word. I just stood aside and let Melanie in. She walked over to Sam and stood next to her. Then both Pucketts stared at me. If Sam wasn't holding her ham, I wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart…

"What the fuck…" I said.

…

PLOT TWIST! First off, sorry if the second half of the chapter sucks. I'm half brain dead. I tried my best to get as much in and advance the story. Thankfully the arrival of Melanie brings more problems which means easier work for me. So read, review, mark, etc.


	7. iTwins part deux

iRoomies

Well howdy doo people. It's everyone favorite writer Irish Knight reporting in. I'd like to thank everyone for patiently waiting for this chapter. I have been really busy and had no time to write. Well here it is. Hope it was worth the wait!

…..

"What the fuck….?" I asked confused as hell.

Just when things seemed to go back to normal for me, someone had to throw a wrench into the mix. Let's recap shall we?

First, Sam and I told Carly that we were a couple. And of course Carly, being the girly girl that she is, flipped out! Well maybe flipped out is the wrong choice of work. She was shocked.

Second, Me and Sam went to a fair and I won her a giant plush ham. And shattered my foot in the process…it is still throbbing…

Then finally, after Sam and I got home we were greeted with a visit from Melanie. Sam's twin.

And that is where I find myself right now. Confused as hell staring at my girlfriend and her identical sister.

"Hello Freddie. How are you?" Melanie asked.

She was seriously the complete opposite of Sam. Sam was feisty, impolite and sometimes cruel. Melanie was girly, nice, and polite.

"You actually exist?" I asked.

I never actually believed she was real, but now she was standing in my apartment.

"Yes. Don't you remember? We went on that date?" Melanie said.

"So….if that was actually Melanie on the date then…when she….!" I said going wide eye when I remembered what happened on the date. I thought that it was just Sam trying to fool me into thinking Melanie was real. And that was when we…kissed.

"But I thought it was you!...but then that means when I kissed….it was actually you!" I said looking back and forth between Sam and Melanie.

"Yes Freddork. You kissed Melanie that night." Sam said.

I could tell she was pissed off. Was she mad at both me and Melanie. Or was she just pissed at Melanie? Or just me?

"So Mel. What are 'you' doing here?" Sam asked, venom seeping into her voice.

"I heard about what happened between you and mom." Melanie said, completely oblivious to Sam's anger.

"And do what? Try to be the miracle worker and get me and mom back together?" Sam asked getting madder.

"I think you two are over reacting. If you go back and talk about it…" Melanie said.

"I'm not going back! I hate that woman!" Sam yelled, shocking both Melanie and me. Sam marched off into my room and slammed the door.

I looked at Melanie and shrugged.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It's okay. I'll be back later. After Sam has cooled down. Bye Freddie." Melanie said giving me a flirty wave.

I guess I'm just a Puckett magnet. I decided to go check on Sam.

I went over to my door and knocked.

"Leave me alone Melanie!" Sam yelled.

"Melanie left." I said.

I heard Sam get up and walk over to the door. She opened it and looked at me. She truly looked pissed. She went back over to my bed and sat down, clutching her ham. I sat down next to her. It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, before Sam finally spoke.

"Freddie, do you think I was wrong to deny Melanie's help?" Sam asked. It sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I don't really know. It's your own problem that you have to solve yourself. Plus I don't think I can give family advice. My mom is a psychopathic neat freak." I said trying to make a joke.

Sam let a small smiled crawl across her face. She clutched her ham tighter.

"Thanks a lot Freddie." Sam said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For always being here to talk to me." Sam said, putting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's what I'm here for." I said rubbing her shoulder.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes. I then let out a yawn. Sam opens her eyes and looked at me.

"Tired?" She asked, staring at me with those blue eyes.

"Yeah, today was exhausting!" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah. Let's get some sleep." Sam said getting up. She grabbed one of my shirts and headed into the bathroom.  
I got up and got changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. I laid down and stared at the stars and thought…..where the fuck is my ceiling? Then I realized I was staring out the window.

((A/N: I've been thinking about that joke for a while and wanted to work it in))

"Hey Freddie." I heard Sam say as she finally walked out of the bathroom.

I looked over and couldn't help myself. I wolf whistled her. My shirt was barely covering her panties and showed off her sexy legs.

"DAMN!" I said giving Sam a smile.

"You pervy tech geek." Sam said laughing.

"Well I'm a 17 year old boy whose girlfriend is standing in front of me in nothing but her panties and my t-shirt. Why do expect me to do? Read the bible?" I said smiling still.

Sam laughed again and got into bed. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Night Sammie." I said giving her a kiss.

"Night Fredward." Sam said kissing me back.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. That night I had a very weird dream. I barely remember it but I do remember it involved peanut butter, an ostrich, a submarine, and a French mime. What? All my dreams have to be about Sam?

The next morning I felt myself walking up. I opened my eyes expecting to see Sam curled up in a ball again. I was wrong. Sam was laying on my chest but in a very…..um….interesting way. She was positioned right on my crotch. If someone walked in they would get the wrong idea instantly!

"It's good to be the geek." I said to myself.

Then I felt Sam stir and let out a small moan. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning Freddie." She said, rubbing her half open eyes. She seriously looked like a small child.

"Morning Sammie." I said kissing her.

She smiled and sat up, putting her hands on my chest. She then looked at me, then down at my crotch.

"If someone walked in, this would give off the wrong idea." Sam said.

"Yeah they would." I said laughing since I said the same thing.

"But it's a nice way to wake up." Sam said, leaning down, whispering it in my ear.

I felt myself go red at her seductive tone of voice.

"Aw, wittle Freddie is embarrassed by that idea?" Sam asked, getting her evil smile.

She leaned down and gave me a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and kissed her. Sam then started using her tongue. Talk about getting bold. But sadly before anything good could happen, my bedroom door opened.

"Hi Freddie…SAMANTHA?" I heard Melanie say.

Me and Sam stopped making out and looked over to see Melanie standing in my room, a shocked looked on her face.

"Uh…..hi Melanie…." I said laughing nervously. "How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"The front door was unlocked so I thought I see how Sam is doing. And apparently…really well." Melanie said giving Sam a smile. "How long?"

"For about 3 days." Sam said, not moving from her spot on top of me. She didn't get embarrassed easily. Even with her on top of me!

"When did that happen?" Melanie asked.

"Sam got dumped by a douchebag because she wouldn't go all the way, I comforted her, then next thing we know this is happening." I said motioning to the compromising situation I was in.

"So Melanie. Why are you here?" Sam asked getting off of me. She went over and grabbed her pants and put them on. "Trying to convince me to talk to mom?"

"No. Just wanted to see if you two wanted to get a smoothie." Melanie said sweetly. Sam looked like she wanted to puke.

"Fine. Just so you can stop bothering me." Sam said. "Freddie, go put some clothes on."

I got up and grabbed my clothes for a shower. I could feel both Sam and Melanie staring at me. It's official. I am a Puckett magnet. I went into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and quickly got washed. I knew better then to make Sam wait. Especially when it involved her sister Melanie. Sam is one minute away from ripping Melanie's head off.

I finished my shower and quickly got out of the shower. I got dressed and went into the living room to find Sam, looking extremely bored, and Melanie, who was extremely happy. She was defiantly the kind of girl to be happy 24/7.

"I'm ready." I said grabbing my wallet.

"You look good today Frreddie." Melanie said smiling at me sweetly.

"Uh….thanks." I said.

I looked over at Sam who looked pissed beyond belief. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I gave it a squeeze. Sam looked at her hand, then at me. She sighed and I could tell she was calming down. Good disaster adverted.

The three of us left the apartment and went to the Groovy Smoothy. I went up to the counter and ordered the smoothies. I went back to the table and gave Sam and Melanie their smoothies. I sat down next to Sam and silent drank my smoothie. I kept my eye on Sam just in case she decided to play volleyball with Melanie's head.

"So Sam. How long have you been staying with Freddie?" Melanie finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"About 2 months." Sam said keeping it short.

"And it took you only two months to end up together?" Melanie asked.

"In our defense, for about 4 weeks we weren't talking to each other." I said.

"Hey Freddie, Sam, and…Sam….." Gibby said walking over to the three of us. "Holy crap…They're multiplying!"

"No silly. I am Sam's twin, Melanie." Melanie said smiling. Gibby looked over at me. I just gave him a shrug.

"Oh…uh…..pleasant to meet you." Gibby said.

"LEAVE GIBSON!" Sam yelled much to the shock of everyone.

Gibby took the hint and quickly left, as not to make Sam even madder. As Gibby scurried away, pants now probably soaked, Melanie looked at Sam shocked.

"That wasn't very nice Sam." Melanie said.

_HIT THE DECK! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!_

I quickly hit the deck. Tell Sam something wasn't nice was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT'S NICE AND SHIT! I DON'T NEED YOU FOR ANYTHING! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO THAT FANCY BOARDING SCHOOL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam yelled, causing everyone in the groovy smoothy to look at us. She then stormed out of the store. I slowly slide down my chair and out of everyone sight.

_Well I'm gonna be happy when all this drama is over…_

…

FINALLY! It's done! Tell me what you think. And don't worry. I just got hit by a muse and got a major idea. I could tell you…..but then I would have to kill you. Anyways read, review, love!


	8. Screw Singing in the Rain

iRoomies

Holy Fraggle Rock. I can't believe how long it has been. I apologize greatly for the 3 month wait. Life really caught up to me and kept me from typing this chapter. Now here it is and I hope it was worth the long long LONG wait.

…

Just when things finally started going well for me and Sam, she decided to flip the crazy switch and go nuts. After Sam yelled at Melanie and stormed out, Melanie decided to head home.

I sat at the table alone, people staring at me after the giant outburst that just occurred. I finished my smoothe and left the groovy smoothy. I headed back to the apartment and opened the door. Sam wasn't on the couch or raiding the fridge. I headed into my room and looked out onto the balcony. Empty. So Sam didn't come back to the apartment. I sighed and headed across the hall to the Shay Apartment. I needed someone to talk to.

"So you're saying Sam snapped and yelled at Melanie and then barged out without any idea of where she is going and now you don't know where she is?" Spencer asked getting me a soda, sitting down on the couch.

"Actually I didn't say anything yet….I just got here….but yes." I said. I groaned and threw my head back. "Why does it have to be so difficult? Just Sam by herself is a handful. But a pissed off Sam AND Melanie? I just don't have the strength."

"Well if you really like her, you'll work it out just fine." Spencer said.

"Yeah I know. I just really wish relationships were like the ones on tv. You end up together, have some problems but at the end of the 30 minutes you make up and everything is back to normal." I said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah. If life was that easy, I could make like one sculptor every 5 or 6 episodes and no one ever questions how I am able to pay for everything." Spencer said.

"Hey Spencer, what kind of paste is this?" Gibby asked coming from the kitchen with a jar of paste.

"Mushroom." Spencer said.

"I love this." Gibby said sitting down on the couch as he continued to eat the paste.

"Aaannnyyyywaayyy. The moment Melanie showed up, I knew it was gonna be nothing but trouble. More trouble than anything I ever been in. And that's saying something." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Even more trouble than the time when you got locked in that porto'potty with that mountain goat?" Gibby asked.

"Yes Gibby. Worst then that!" I said.

"Wait…what happened with the mountain goat?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing happened!" I said not wanting to retell that story.

"Though I must admit, me and Sam went one whole day without any type of drama. That's a new record for us." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey I got an idea. You know that new Chinese food store from Detroit?" Spencer asked.

"Detroit Wok City?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go there and get some hot fresh egg rolls!" Spencer said getting excited.

"Nah. Think I'm just gonna go for a walk. Later Spence, Gib." I said getting up and leaving the apartment.

Instead of going to my apartment I decided to go for a walk. I walked for about an hour when it started to rain. At first it was a slight drizzle then it turned into a heavy down pour.

After walking for about 30 minutes in the rain, I saw a familiar blonde haired girl. Sitting under a bus stop awning was Sam. She looked pissed, upset, and lonely.

"So here you are." I said walking up, my whole body was drenched. Sam didn't look as wet as me.

"What do you want?" She asked throwing some anger my way.

"I wanna know why did you flip out at the Groovie Smoothie. Why did you just barge out like that? What's going through that head of yours?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sam said not looking at me. It looked like she wanted to cry.

"Well tough shit. I want some answers for once." I said standing my ground.

Sam looked at me alittle shocked. She wasn't used to hearing me talk like that. I usually never give off that tough vibe, even when I'm trying to sound tough.

"Well you're not getting any." Sam said getting up.

"Yes you are." I said still trying to break that shell of hers.

"Just leave me alone." She spat as she started walking out of the awning into the rain.

"No!" I said as I followed her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

I spun her around and looked at her as the rain started drenching her hair.

"Ever since Melanie first came here, you been in a pissy mood. Now I know you don't like Melanie but there's something deeper than this." I said.

"No there isn't. Just leave me alone." Sam said breaking my hold.

"What is upsetting you so much?" I asked, almost yelling since the rain was picking up.

Sam didn't respond instantly. She just stared at me and slowly started to cry. Well at least I think she was crying, hard to tell in the rain.

"I don't want to lose you!" She finally said closing her eyes as she started to cry.

"What?" I asked shocked, not expecting to hear that.

"I don't want to lose you." Sam said again.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I'll lose you to Melanie. Ever since I found out Melanie liked you, I got scared thinking you might like her too and start dating her. I got even more afraid when I found out that you two kissed. And when she came back, I started fearing that you would leave me for her. I mean she is the "perfect one". She's pretty, smart, fun, nice basically everything a guy could want. Why would you want someone like me, who was always mean to you, when you can have someone like her?" She asked ending her long rant.

Tears were streaming down her face. It was easy to see even in the heavy rain. I didn't know what to say. How do you respond when the girl you love empties her true feelings on you? Instead of saying anything, I walked up to and lifted her head. She looked at me as I pulled her into a hug. Sam just squeezed me tight and cried on my shoulder.

"Sam, look at me." I said holding her face up. "I love you, you know that. If I wanted a girl like Melanie I would have done it. But I don't. I want you. The problem with perfect girls is it gets boring. You keep me on my toes. And that's what attracts me to you. Every day is something different because of you." I said smiling.

Sam sniffed a couple of times and wiped her eyes. She stared at me with those big blue eyes and then smiled. She got up on her toes, getting closed to my face and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. After about a minute we broke apart, my arms still around her, as Sam continued to smile.

"Thank you." She said.

I smiled back.

"No problem. Let's get back to the apartment and out of these water logged clothes." I said.

Sam nodded as we started walking back to the apartment. After about 2 hours of walking, the rain stopped and we arrived at the apartments. We went inside where Lewbert had his usual outburst.

"AH WET KIDS IN MY LOBBY! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he stormed to his backroom.

Me and Sam just looked at each other and laughed. We headed up the stairs and got to my room. I opened the door as Sam went in first. She went into the bathroom as I went into my room. I quickly took all my wet clothes off, and I do mean all, and got changed into fresh dry ones. I went into the living room and waited for Sam.

When Sam came out, for like the billioninth time, my male hormones kicked in. Sam came walking out in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear. Sam could tell what I was thinking as she playfully slapped me on the arm.

"Grow up Benson." She said with a smile.

"Hey, you're the one teasing me." I said laughing alittle.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Wanna just staying in and watch some tv?" I asked

Sam nodded a yes as she went to sit down. I grabbed a blanket and tossed it to Sam. I sat down next to her, wrapping the blanket around us. I turned on the tv as we watched Celebrities Under Water.

After about an hour of that, I started feeling sleepy. I looked over to Sam, who was dead asleep. She was curled up against me, her legs wrapped around mind, and the most peaceful smile on her face, as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I smiled to myself and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. I leaned my head against the couch cushion and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. At least for now, Sam had nothing to worry about.

…

AH! THERE IT IS! Finally! Chapter 8. Again sorry for the long long long long long LONG wait. Hope this chapter was worth it. And like always. Read, review, laugh, cry, love.


End file.
